Left or Right?
by alphaangel
Summary: Mickey wakes up late one morning and decides whether to turn left or right to beat the traffic, little does he know that the decision will effect people's lives. New chapter up. xxx
1. Coincidences

**Disclaimer: The Bill doesn't belong to me. If it did I'd be a very rich woman but I don't so I'm not.**

**Left or right?**

**Chapter 1 - Coincidence**

One moment, that's all it takes, to change a life, for better or for worse. Just one moment, one decision, one move. Left or right.

My alarm didn't go off that morning. I knew before I opened my eyes that something was wrong, something was different. It was too light and the noises from the street below weren't right. I turned over, yawning, and glanced at my alarm clock. 7:52. Shit.

Within seconds I was up and out of bed, with one hand I was cleaning my teeth, with the other combing my hair.

Back into my bedroom, I threw on the first clothes that came to hand, jeans from the day before, t-shirt that I had found screwed up at the bottom of a pile but that looked clean.

Down the stairs, grabbing my keys, wallet and jacket from where they had been thrown the night before. My stomach rumbled hopefully as I passed the kitchen but I ignored it, not enough time.

I dived through the door and was in my car before the clock had reached eight. Rain splattered the windscreen as the wipers creaked across the glass; the sky was grey with thick rain clouds and the pavements and roads shone with precipitation. I reached the end of my road and paused, hand hovering over the indicator. Left or right?

Looking left I could already see the queue forming along the damp road but it was a shorter, more direct route.

Right was the 'scenic' route, snaking along miles of residential streets, parks and corner shops. It was twice as far but guaranteed to be free from traffic.

Left or right? Which would you have chosen?

Left

After hovering over the indicator for a second Mickey knocked it into the left position and pulled out, tyres skidding slightly on the wet tarmac. He drove down the road for a few hundred yards before slowing to a stop behind a red fiesta with an 'L' plate slapped at an angle on the back.

He glanced at the rear view mirror as another car skidded to a halt behind him. The driver looked over at the passenger seat and picked something up, he looked at it for a moment before lifting it to his ear.

Mickey frowned with annoyance at the man's blatant disregard for the law. He considered for a second getting out of the car and warning the man behind him, he'd seen enough car accidents caused by a driver illegally talking on a phone to know the sheer stupidity of doing it.

However, he took one look at the amount of rain streaming down the windscreen and decided against it. What was the point? He would get soaked and the guy would apologise and then do it again as soon as he was out of Mickey's sight. He sighed, hoping that this idiot wasn't the next person to be pulled from the wreckage of his car because of that one call that just couldn't wait.

He looked away, in front he could see the cars all pulling forward slightly. He took his hand break off expectantly as the learner in front promptly stalled. It took several painstaking minutes for the learner to slowly turn the ignition off, then on again, put the car into first gear, take the hand break off and then pull forwards two meters to only to stop again.

Mickey pulled forwards into the gap just vacated and looked into the mirror to see if the phone guy would end his call before doing the same. The guy however seemed to havedisappeared, after a moment he reappeared after sitting back up withwhat looked to be a diary in his hand. Mickey watched in disbelief as the guy seemed to be concentrating so much on what he was writing that he didn't even notice the traffic had moved forwards. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath.

The light pitter-patter of the rain turned into a loud drumming as it got heavier. It was going to be a long journey, he thought, but at least everyone would have been held up by the traffic and would be late as well.

Eventually he made it into the station, only twenty minutes late.

"Sorry Guv. Traffic was awful." Mickey said taking of his jacket and sitting down at his desk.

"That's alright. I was late as well. Can you and Jo investigate a theft at the Leisure centre?" The DCI said handing Mickey a file.

"Sure Guv." He opened it, glanced through and then handed it to Jo. "Come on then." He asked her while she read the file.

They walked back through the station, Jo withher head in the file. "Sergeant Smith and PC Stamp are attending a hit and run on Wethington Way, victim is an unidentified woman, so PC's Fletcher and Noble will be doing a house to house to identify her. Sergeant Stone and PC Valentine will be patrolling the High Street, there's been an increase in bag snatches over the last few weeks..." Inspector Gold's voice rang out as they walked down the corridor past uniforms briefing.

Mickey and Jo slowly made their way through the ever present traffic and parked in front of the leisure centre.

"Morning, I'm DC Webb, this is DC Masters from Sun Hill, can we speak to the manager please." Mickey asked the man on the reception desk.

"You here 'bout the break in?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get the manager for you." The man said. He lent through the open doorway behind the desk and shouted. "Gary, police are here."

Another man came out through the door. "Thanks for coming, come through." He said. They followed him down a corridor and into an untidy office. "Sorry about the mess, been busy, what with all the bad weather, people haven't got anything better to do when it's raining."

"Can you tell us what has been stolen?" Mickey began.

"Yeah, it's a bit strange, as far as I can tell the only thing missing is a disc from the CCTV. They ignored my laptop and just took the one disc."

"Do you know what was on the disc?"

"I don't know. It was from the 24th of August but I'd not had any reason to look at it."

"Did anything unusual happen on the 24th?"

"No, not that I remember."

"How did they break in?"

"There's a dodgy window in the staff toilet, won't shut properly, when the cleaner went in this morning it was wide open but I checked around myself when I locked up last night and it was definitely shut then."

"Who knew about the window?"

"Any of the staff could know about it, it wasn't a secret."

"Have any of them been acting strangely at all?"

"Well it might be nothing but the assistant manager didn't turn up for work this morning. He was supposed to be in and eight thirty, I've tried his mobile and home phone but there's been no answer. It's not like him, he's usually very reliable, never been so much as a minute late before, normally he's early."

"Can you give me his name and address?"

"Yeah it's Steven Andrews." The manager sat down in front of the laptop. "His address is 17 Wethington Way."

"Right, we'll go round to his house and get a forensic team to come down and check for finger prints. Oh and have you got any CCTV from last night that might be helpful?"

"I don't think so, we've got CCTV covering the entrance and the public corridors but nothing in the staff only areas, there was never been any need for it."

They drove to the address they had been giving.

"What's that?" Mickey asked nodding towards two police cars parked in front of 17 Wethington Way.

"Did I hear something about a hit and run in this road this morning?" Jo wondered.

"Yeah, wasn't Inspector Gold briefing uniform on it back at the station?" They got out of the car and headed towards.

"Bit of a coincidence innit? Mornin' Smithy." Mickey said as they walked towards him. "We're investigatin' a guy who lives at number 17."

"There might be a connection. Diane knocked on the door of 17 during the house to house, the door was open and we've found blood in the kitchen. The house belongs to a Mr and Mrs Andrews."

"Yeah, Steven Andrews, that's our guy, didn't turn up for work today at the Leisure Centre which was broken into last night."

"We spoke to the lady at nineteen, her description of Lyndsey Andrews matches the hit and run victim."

"How is she?" Jo asked.

"Tony went to the hospital wiv her, it isn't looking good, she's got serious head injuries."

"All seems like a bit of a coincidence, doesn't it?"

_Right_

_He pushed the indicator down, took another look at the increasing queue and lifted it back up into the right position. His tyres squealed on the rain soaked road as he pulled out and sped along around the corner leaving the traffic jam further and further behind him. Grinning at his lucky escape from the jams he slowed slightly to turn a tight corner._

_Suddenly as he came around the corner a blur shot out in front of him. He slammed his foot on the break stopping only inches from the woman who was now rushing around to the driver's door. Mickey jumped out of the car and walked towards her. _

"_What were you doin'? I could've killed you!" He shouted._

"_Please my husband … a man with a knife … got him."_

"_It's alright. My name's DC Webb, from Sun Hill. That's your name?"_

"_Lyndsey Andrews."_

"_And your husband's name?"_

"_Steven."_

"_Where's your husband?"_

"_Our house." She sobbed pointing to the house behind her. _

"_Show me." Mickey said following the woman towards the house. "Was the guy wiv the knife still in your house when you left?" He asked as they ran up the path._

"_Yeah, they were in the kitchen. He just kept on screaming 'you're going to pay' over and over again."_

"_Alright, wait here." Mickey said to the woman after calling for back up on his phone. He quietly entered the house through the front door, he carefully made his way through the hall and towards the back where he guessed the kitchen was._

_He stood beside the open doorway and peered round to get a look at the kitchen. It was empty so he stepped in. His eye caught on bloody hand print on the edge of the patio doors which were open and the pool of blood on the floor in front of the table. He took a quick look out of the patio doors and into the garden which also seemed empty and undisturbed. _

_He made his way back up the hall and to the staircase checking each room as he passed it. The top floor also appeared empty so he went back down stairs and out of the front door just as a police car pulled up. Smithy and Tony jumped out._

"_What've we got, Mickey?" Smithy asked. _

"_Looks like we might have an abduction." Mickey said walking towards Smithy. "Mrs Andrews stopped me and told me that a man wiv a knife had her husband, Steven Andrews. I've checked the house and it's empty but there's a pool of blood in the kitchen n the patio doors are open. Looks like they went out that way. I'll call the DCI."_

"_Tony, d'you want to look after Mrs Andrews, see what you can get out of her. I'll call for back up and secure the scene."_

_Tony led the distraught wife back into the house and sat her down in the living room while Smithy got on the radio to call for back up._

"_Guv. It's Mickey. I got caught at a possible abduction on my way in."_

"_Wondered where you were. Tell me about it." Jack replied._

"_A guy armed wiv a knife broke into 17 Wethington Way and threatened a Steven Andrews. Apparently he was shouting 'you're going to pay.' His wife Lyndsey Andrews ran out into the road as I was driving past and when I went into investigate the house was empty and there's blood on the floor and by the open patio doors." Mickey summed up._

"_Right, I'll send Stuart and Kezia out, when they get there you can come back to the station and make a statement."_

"_Right Guv." Mickey said. He hung up the phone and headed back into the house to talk to Mrs Andrews._

"_Is it alright if I ask you some questions?" He asked._

_Mrs Andrews nodded, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue._

"_Can you tell me what happened this morning?"_

"_I'm not really sure. I was upstairs getting dressed and I heard shouting so I came downstairs and this man was stood in the kitchen and he has a knife in his hand and he was shouting at Steven that he was going to pay. That's when I ran out of the house and stopped you. I didn't know what else to do."_

"_Did you recognise the man?"_

"_No," she said tearfully, "I'd never seen the man before in my life."_

"_And your husband, did he seem to know him?"_

"_I don't know, I couldn't tell."_

"_How's your husband been recently, has he been worried about anything or acting strangely? Has he had anything on his mind?"_

"_Er, well, yes. He's seemed distracted for the last few weeks, he's been working very hard, doing long hours."_

"_What does he do?" Jo asked._

"_He's the assistant manager at the Leisure centre."_

"_Hello?" Stuart called from the front door._

"_Excuse me, there's more officers." Mickey said standing up and going out to meet Stuart and Kezia._

"_Morning Mickey, you can't help but run into cases, can you?" Stuart said with a grin on his face._

"_This one kind of ran into me. Right, Mrs Andrews was upstairs when she heard shoutin', she came down to find a man who she didn't know threatenin' her husband Steven with a knife and tellin' him that he was gonna pay. She came out to get help, stopped me and when I came into look around the place was empty." He led them through to the kitchen. "There's blood on the floor and a bloody hand print on the door which was open when I came in. According to Mrs Andrews her husband has been distracted recently and workin' long hours, he's assistant manager at the Leisure Centre."_

"_Wasn't the DCI going on about a break in a the Leisure Centre last night?" Kezia asked Stuart._

"_Yeah, Jo and Terry are investigating it."_

"_That's a bit of a coincidence, innit?" Mickey said frowning._

"_I don't believe in coincidences." Stuart said._

"_Right, I've gotta show my face at the station, see you two later."_

**And comments good or bad would be really appreciated. Apologies for any inaccuracies between the stories please point them out and I will put them right. I'm sorry also if this fic is getting a bit confusing. I'm confused but thats normal to be honest.**


	2. Injuries and Investigations

**Left Or Right?**

**Chapter 2 - Injuries and Investigations**

Left

Mickey and Jo returned to the station to talk to the DCI. "I fink we need to combine the enquiries into the Leisure Centre break in and the hit and run, there's too many coincidences for them not to be connected." Mickey said.

"Right, run me through what you've got so far." Jack replied leaning against Mickey's desk.

"Point of entry at the Leisure Centre looks like it was a window in the staff toilet that wouldn't lock, so the thieves were either lucky to find a window that they could force open or it's an inside job 'cos only staff would know about it." Mickey began.

"And they were very specific, they were after a particular CCTV recording of the 24th of August, nothing else seems to have been touched. The manager says that he has no idea what was on the disc because he hadn't had reason to look at it but we can guess that it shows someone doing something incriminating." Jo continued.

"The assistant manager, Steven Andrews, didn't turn up for work today and the manager says that he's really reliable and has never even been late before. He phoned Mr Andrews but couldn't get an answer on either his mobile or his home phone."

"Then at about eight o'clock this morning there was a woman involved in a hit and run on Wethington Way which happens to be the road that Steven Andrews lives on. And the victim matches a description given by the neighbour of his wife. Number 17 Wethington Way, the Andrews house, was empty and PC Noble found the door open when she did the house to house, blood has been found in the kitchen but there is no sign of the husband. Now either this is a massive coincidence or these two cases are linked."

"Yeah, and I've check out both Steven and Lyndsey and they're clean." Mickey added and then stopped as his phone rang. He walked away to answer it and came back a second later. "That was Smithy. Mrs Andrews died from her injuries."

"Have we got any witnesses to the hit and run?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Smithy said that they've got a witness that reckons that Mrs Andrews than out into the road."

"So she runs out into the road after leaving her front door open and there is blood in the kitchen. Sounds like something in there scared her and she was either running away from it or running to get help." Jack said.

"If she ran out into the road then can we rule out the driver of the car as being involved. If it wasn't the drivers fault then we can guess that it wasn't deliberate and they drove away because they were drunk or uninsured or don't have a licence or some other reason." Jo said.

"Do we know anything about the car?"

"According to the witness silver and normal looking, that was all she could tell us."

"I think we can rule out the driver for the time being." Jack agreed with Jo. "We need to find out whether the blood belongs to Mrs Andrews or someone else."

"Forensics have just arrived at the scene."

"It's going to be a while before we get any leads from them so I'm going to look through the CCTV from the Leisure Centre, I picked up the recordings from the days around the 24th and from last night. Think that's going to be our best lead at the moment."

"I'm going to go and see Mr Andrews parents, see if they can shed any light on this." Jo said grabbing her coat and leaving the office.

Mickey sat himself down to watch through the hours of CCTV. Finally after two hours, he found Mr Andrews having an argument with another man.

"Guv, look at this." Mickey said leaning back in his chair as the DCI walked past. "This guy was caught on CCTV arguing wiv Steven Andrew on the 25th, it get's pretty heated. I ran him through facial recognition and came up wiv a name. His name's Liam Travis, got convictions for theft, assault, possession. I've got an address for him, I'm going to go round there."

"Alright, take Kezia with you and be careful, don't forget that this is a potential abduction."

"Yes, Guv." Mickey said grabbing his jacket. "Come on then." He said to Kezia.

They drove round to the address of the suspect, rain still pouring. "I'll go and have a look around the back. Wait for me to ring you before you knock on the door." Mickey dived around the corner of the house and past a couple of over flowing bins. He slid along the wall and looked in through the first window he came to. He phoned Kezia. "Can you see anything your end?"

"No, the place looks empty. Shall I knock on the door." She replied.

"Yeah." Mickey said then he felt an almighty bang and his phone dropped to the floor with a clatter as he fell forwards. He felt someone kicking him in the ribs and then the foot connecting with his head.

"Mickey?" Kezia said into the phone after hearing the thuds.

She ran around the back of the house and found Mickey lying on the concrete, rain water soaking into his clothes.

"Mickey?" She shouted kneeling down beside him.

His eyelids flickered and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Looks like we've found our suspect." He muttered.

"Just stay still, I'm going to get an ambulance."

"No, I'm fine." He said sitting up carefully.

"I'm going to phone the DCI, then." She said looking suspiciously at him. She picked her phone up from the ground beside her, dried it and called Jack.

"Guv, it's Kezia. We lost our suspect, he assaulted Mickey and then legged it. Thinks he's our guy."

"Is Mickey ok?" Jack asked, his voice anxious.

"I think so but he was knocked out for a couple of seconds and he won't let me call an ambulance."

"Let me speak to him." Kezia handed the phone over to Mickey.

"Are you alright?" He asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I'm fine guv."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep just a couple of bruises."

"I'm sending a couple of uniform around so when they get there I want you two to get yourselves back to the station and then you're going to see the FME."

"Guv, I don't need to see the FME. I'm fine."

"You'll see him even if I have to drag you there."

"Alright." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Kezia.

Kezia drove Mickey back to the station as soon as Roger and Nate arrived.

"FME." Jack ordered as Mickey tried to sneak into CID without him noticing.

"Guv, I'm fine, honest."

"Now!"

"Fine." Mickey muttered like a child who hadn't got their way and sloped off to see the FME.

He returned ten minutes later. "He said I was fine."

"Maybe you should go home."

"Guv, I'm fine."

"Alright, but take it easy." Jack conceded knowing that it would never happen.

"Yes guv." Mickey said sitting at his desk to look back through Liam Travis' file as Jo came back into the office.

"What happened to you?" She asked seeing Mickey bruised face.

"You should see the other guy." Mickey muttered.

"Unfortunately we can't seeing as Mickey let him go." Kezia said grinning.

"Well I was unconscious at the time."

"What happened?"

"Found a guy arguing wiv Steven Andrews on the 25th on the CCTV from the Leisure Centre and identified him through facial recognition as a Liam Travis who's got a record of theft, assault and possession so we paid him a visit, trouble was he saw me before I saw him. Uniform are searching his house as we speak."

"Aw, poor Mickey, did the nasty suspect beat you up." Jo teased.

"Shut up." Mickey replied looking back at the file, he was feeling inexplicably irritable.

"Oi, tetchy!"

"Any luck wiv Andrews' parents?" Mickey asked to change the subject.

"Not really, apparently he is a model son, they didn't seem too upset to hear that his wife had died though. Got the feeling they didn't approve of her. According to them she'd grown up in care after her mum had died when she was thirteen, had no other family. Apart from that they didn't know anything about her."

"So this Liam Travis is our only lead. I reckon we should to go back to Andrews' parents, see if they recognise him, and see if anyone at the Leisure centre recognises him." Mickey said as he grabbed some water from the machine and swallowed down a couple of Aspirin tablets.

"That sounds like a plan." Jo said grabbing her jacket and following Mickey down into the car park.

They got into the car and Jo directed them to Mr Andrews' parents house.

"Mickey!" Jo said looking behind them as they sped along the road, the traffic seemed to have finally cleared..

"What?"

"You just went through a red light."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Mickey looked in the rear view mirror, the cars behind him were queued at the traffic lights, he had gone through it while it was red. "I didn't see it."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I wish people would stop asking me that."

"Not your day is it."

They arrived at without any further drama. "Keys." Jo said holding her hand out as they got out of the car.

"Why?"

"'Cos you just ran a red light. Hand them over."

"Fine." He replied slamming them into her hand.

They walked up the drive and knocked on the door.

"Mr Andrews, I'm sorry to bother you again, this is my colleague DC Webb. Could we come in, we've got a couple more questions to ask you?"

"Yes, of course." He stood aside and let them passed.

They sat down in the living room. "Can you tell me if you recognise this man?" Jo asked handing over the photo of Liam Travis."

"Yes." Mrs Andrews replied. "He was at the wedding, Liam something. He's a friend of Lyndsey's, I think they were in the Children's Home together. Does he have something to do with Steven's disappearance?"

"We're not sure yet. Do you remember if Steven and Liam got along?" Mickey asked frowning.

"No, I don't think they did. But he was a good friend of Lyndsey's so Steven had to put up with him. Liam was very over protective of Lyndsey though."

**Please Review?**


	3. Affairs of the Heart

Left or Right?

Chapter 3 – Affairs of the Heart

"_Nice of you to finally join us, Mickey." Jack said gruffly once Mickey had fought his way through the traffic and made it into the station_

"_Sorry, Guv. A case kind of ran into me." Mickey replied taking his jacket off and running his hand through his rain-soaked hair._

"_Any excuse, so fill me in on what happened."_

"_According to the wife, Lyndsey Andrews, she heard shouting and went downstairs where she saw a man armed wiv a knife stood in her kitchen shouting at her husband about how he was going to pay. So she ran out to get help and stopped me, not before I'd nearly ran her over."_

"_Did she recognise him?"_

"_She said not but she did say that her husband has been distracted recently and he's been working very hard, he's the assistant manager at the Leisure Centre. Kezia mentioned a break in last night."_

"_Jo and Terry are investigating, apparently all that's been taken is a CCTV disk, they reckon that it was an inside job."_

"_Bit of a coincidence, don't you think Guv?"_

"_Does seem a bit suspicious. Uniform are doing a house to house. Do you want to go to the Leisure Centre and speak to the manager about Mr Andrews, see if he can shed some light on what might be going on. I was going to get Jo and Terry to do it, but they'd already left."_

"_Yeah, sure." Mickey picked up his damp jacket and headed back out of the station and into the deluge. He ran to the car, trying to avoid another soaking but it was inevitable and he go into the car dripping wet. A shiver passed through him as he turned the engine on so he flicked the switch for the blowers and turned them up as hot as possible, hoping that it may dry him out slightly._

_After getting stuck in the traffic again her arrived at the Leisure Centre forty minutes after leaving the station. Impatient to get on with the investigation, he ran across the car park standing in several puddles on the way. He entered through the main entrance and stopped for a second in the humid reception area, he could feel water soaking though his shoes and just to add to the fun of the day he realised that he would have to spend the next eight or so hours with wet feet. Joy!_

"_Hi, I'm DC Webb from Sun Hill, could I speak to the manager please." He asked the man in a white polo shirt with the Leisure Centres logo on who was stood behind the desk, flashing his warrant card._

"_Sure, I'll just get him for you." He lent through the door behind him and called "Gary, there's another police officer here for you."_

_A second man came out and showed Mickey through to his office. "How can I help you?"_

"_I'd like to ask you a few questions about your assistant manager, Steven Andrews."_

"_He didn't turn up for work this morning, do you think he's involved in the break in last night?"_

"_We're not sure yet. I'm actually here in connection to second investigation, we believe Mr Andrews may have been abducted from his home this morning."_

"_My God."_

"_His wife mentioned that he's seemed distracted recently."_

"_Yeah, he has. He's been strange recently, unable to concentrate, really jumpy. I asked if something was wrong but he said that everything was fine."_

"_Mrs Andrews also said that he'd been working very hard and doing long hours."_

_The manager frowned. "Are you sure? To be honest if anything, it's been the opposite recently. He's not been staying for a second after his shift finishes, and a couple of times he'd asked to leave early, I was fine with it, let him go. It was so unusual for him to ask that I figured it must be important."_

"_Did you have any idea what he wanted the time of to do?"_

"_No, I never asked. Sorry."_

"_So you've no idea what was on his mind?"_

"_No. Well, there was one thing, I saw him a couple of weeks ago kissing a woman, who definitely wasn't Lyndsey but I could have been completely misreading the situation, I didn't say anything to him."_

"_What did she look like?_

"_Er she was medium height, slim, with brown long wavy hair."_

"_When was this?"_

"_I'm not sure, no actually it was the day we nearly had a kid drowning, it should be in the records." He sat down at the computer for a moment. "Friday the eighth of August. I was just leaving so it would have been about six thirtyish." _

"_Thanks. The missing CCTV tape was of the 24__th__ yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Was Mr Andrews working that day?"_

"_I'm not sure, I'll check." He bent over the computer and typed a few words in. "Yes, he was the duty manager, did 8 am 'til 5pm, we close early on a Sunday_

"_When did he start acting strangely?"_

"_End of last month I think, around the twenty fourth actually."_

"_Thank you. We might have some more questions for you later."_

"_I'll be here until about six."_

"_Cheers." Mickey said as he was shown out. _

_He left the Leisure Centre to be greeted by the still pouring rain. The clouds were grey and there was no gap or break, no reprise from the down pour. Mickey made his way back to the station in better time, the morning traffic had started to ease now that everyone had got to where they were heading._

"_You took your time." Jack shouted across the office._

_Mickey replied with one word. "Traffic."_

"_Find anything?" Jo asked, she was already sat in front of the CCTV._

"_I think so. The manager reckons that Mr. Andrews was having an affair."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep, apparently he saw him kissing a woman that wasn't his wife, on the eighth of August. Have you got the CCTV of that day?"_

"_Yes it is..." She looked through the piles of disks. "Here." She finished triumphantly, fishing it out from the pile. She stuck it in the machine._

"_It was about six thirty." Jo pressed the fast forward button until they reached six thirty._

"_There, that's the manager coming out." They watched him moving passed several cameras until he got to his car. He looked up and over at another car. They zoomed in and found Mr Andrews and a woman kissing. "That must be her, can we get a still image of her."_

_They got an image and ran it through facial recognition. "Maria Jordan, married to Craig Jordan, where do I know that name from?" Mickey wondered aloud._

_Jo typed his name into the computer. "Wow, this could explain a lot. He is suspected of drug and people trafficking, making quite a name for himself in North London. Apparently he's connected to several assaults but he's never been charged with any of them. He's being investigated by Bridgeway CID, I'll give them a call."_

_Jo picked up the phone while Mickey continued watching the CCTV. After several minutes Jo hung up and turned back to Mickey._

"_Bridgeway CID have been watching Jordan for the last two years, they suspect him of supplying about ninety percent of the cocaine and heroin used in the borough. Officially he owns a string of night clubs around North London. He moved in after the previous supplier in the area was murdered. They believe that Jordan was behind it, they arrested and charged the guy who actually shot him but could never prove that he ordered the hit. Since Jordan's firm took over the area, serious assaults have risen by sixty percent, any drug dealers who haven't paid their bills learn the hard way but they can't actually prove that Jordan is behind it. They also suspect him of being behind the death of a local thug that they thought was working for him. They've tried sending an officer in undercover but _

_have found in impossible to infiltrate them. The officer I spoke to also warned me that if Jordan thinks that Andrews is having an affair with his wife that Andrews is in serious danger."_

"_So it's looking very likely that this Jordan character is behind Andrews disappearance."_

"_What do we do, pay Maria Jordan a visit?" Mickey asked._

"_Yeah but you need to get her on her own, don't want to tip Jordan off that we're on to him, especially if he's as dangerous as Bridgeway seem to think." Jack said._

"_We've got their address , it's in Sun Hill. Shall we go 'round there and watch the place for a while, she what we come up wiv?"_

"_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, be careful though. Both of you go and watch yourselves."_

"_Guv." Mickey and Jo grabbed their jackets and headed out to the car._

"_So this guy lives in Sun Hill but works over in North Bridgeway?" Jo muttered looking down at the information sheet that she brought with her._

"_Yeah, well I suppose you don't shit on your own door step, do you?"_

"_No, you don't want to live in a community that you're pumping class A drugs in to."_

_They arrived at the large detached house, set in a safe up market street and parked a few hundred yards down the road._

"_I'm bored." Jo moaned, two hours later. They had sat and watched nothing happed for the entire time. Mickey had once left the car and walked past the house a few time before seeing Jordan and his wife sat together._

_Finally they watched the front door open and Mr Jordan come out, get in his car and drive away. As soon as he had driven away they walked up the drive and knocked on the front door._

"_Mrs Jordan?" Mickey asked as the woman that they had watched on the CCTV opened the door._

"_Yes?"_

"_DC Mickey Webb, DC Jo Masters, Sun Hill. We're here about Steven Andrews."_

"_I don't know a Steven Andrews."_

"_This isn't you kissing him, in the Leisure Centre car park, at six thirty on the eighth of August then?" Mickey asked showing her the CCTV image. "Can we come in?"_

_Maria Jordan stood aside and reluctantly let Mickey and Jo in. "How long until your husband comes back?" Mickey asked, they didn't want him to turn up unexpectedly and catch them._

"_A couple of hours, he's gone to one of his clubs."_

"_So you are having a relationship wiv Steven Andrews then?"_

"_Yeah, my husband will kill me if he finds out."_

"_When did you last see Steven?"_

"_The night before last. We went out for a meal."_

"_Where?"_

"_The Red Diamond, it's not round here, it's in Greenwich."_

"_We believe that Steven may have been abducted from his home this morning."_

"_What? Is he ok?" Maria said, clearly shocked._

"_We don't know, he was last seen by his wife being threatened by a man wiv a knife, we found a lot of blood at the scene. Are you sure that your husband doesn't know about your affair?"_

"_I'd be dead if he knew."_

"_He hasn't been acting strangely recently them?"_

"_Craig? No, not really. He has had a lot of phone calls recently, he keeps on leaving the room to take them. Normally he doesn't keep anything from me."_

"_If your husband does know about your affair, you could be in danger. Is there someone you can stay with?" Jo asked._

"_My sister, she lives in Greenwich, that's how I know about The Red Diamond, I could stay with her."_

"_Does your husband know where she lives?"_

"_He knows that she lives somewhere in Greenwich but he doesn't know where, they've never met."_

"_Ok, pack a bag and we'll take you there now. One more question, does your husband own any buildings or land where he could be keeping Steven?"_

"_Yeah, there's a couple of warehouses by the river, he uses them as storage."_

"_Ok."_

_Mickey and Jo waited while Maria packed a bag and then drove her to her sister's house. They also contacted the local police station and briefed them on the situation. Then they headed back to the station._

"_I think we have our suspect, Guv." Mickey said triumphantly as they walked back into CID._

"_Well we've got another." Terry said, he was sat in front of the CCTV monitor._

"_Ah, we had this all wrapped up." Jo said._

"_Have a look at this." They all crowded around the TV and watched a man attack Steven Andrews. "This is from the day after the twenty-forth, as you can see it gets pretty heated."_

"_Who is he?"_

"_A Liam Harris, 14 Wolbourn Lane, Canley, history of theft, assault and possession. And he is also a friend of Lyndsey Andrews, they've been friends since they were children. Smithy and Tony have gone 'round to pick him up. So what makes you so sure that your guy is the abductor?"_

"_Well, he is quickly becoming one of the biggest criminals in North London and his wife is having an affair wiv Steven Andrews. We've taken his wife to her sister's in Greenwich and informed local police. She said that he has been taken a lot of calls privately in the last few days and he has a couple of warehouses by the river-"_

"_He owns numbers 17 to 20 Braidly Industrial Estate." Jo said looking up from the computer._

"_I'll get some uniform down watching the place." Jack said phoning Sergeant Stone._

"_Terry, you interview Harris when uniform bring him in, Mickey organise an obbo on the warehouses and Jo see what else you can find out on Jordan."_

_Mickey went back out into the rain and drove round to the warehouses. He parked a discreet distance away and caught sight of another unmarked car police car just down the road, uniform had arrived._

"_Hiya, it's Mickey. Seen anything?" He said after calling Sergeant Stone._

"_Someone's gone in, not Jordan. We got some photos of him, I'm sending it to the station, see if they can ID him."_

"_I'm parked by the old shoe factory."_

"_Yeah, we spotted you. You know the police'll arrest you for parking on the pavement."_

"_At least I'm parked straight, Sarge!"_

"_I've parked straight, you cheeky git!" Callum said in a disgruntled voice._

"_Give me a ring if you see anything." Mickey replied, grinning as he hung up. _

_Callum phoned back ten minutes later. "I think we've got Jordan's car coming up the road. Silver BMW. Just turning into warehouse nineteen."_

"_Yeah. I can see him." They watched as Jordan got out of the car and looked around. He then walked over to the warehouse and disappeared inside._

_Mickey waited for a minute or two before ringing Callum again._

"_I'm going to have a look around, ring me if he comes out or anyone else turns up."_

"_Be careful. This guy is no angel."_

"_Sure, Sarge." Mickey got out of the car and walked towards the warehouse. He crept in through the gate and ran across the car park hiding behind parked cars as he went. He walked carefully around the building until he found a side door that was unlocked. He slowly opened it and looked in. When _

_he was satisfied that the area was empty her stepped and walked down the corridor passed offices, following the sound of shouting. He stopped beside the door to the main warehouse and peered around the edge, to get a good look in._

_Inside the large open space was two men both armed with knives. And sat between them, tied to a chair, was Steven Andrews. _

_Mickey slowly backed away from the door and when he thought he was a safe distance away he took out his phone._

"_Sarge, Andrews is here. He's tied up in the main warehouse with two armed me watching him. He looks like he's taken quite a beating."_

"_Right, Mickey, get out of there. We'll get armed response down, and organise a raid."_

_Callum heard a bang which sounded like Mickey's phone dropping on the ground._

"_Mickey, Mickey?" Callum called urgently._

_But Mickey couldn't reply, he had a hand tightly over his mouth. Craig Jordan appeared in front of him. "So," he said, "what have we caught our selves, here. Sounded to me like old bill. What do you think?" He asked to the man holding Mickey still._

"_Yeah, definitely a copper. Tipping off his little copper friends by the sound of it." The man said laughing._

"_So? How long until they turn up?"_

"_I'm not telling you anything." Mickey said as the hand was removed from his mouth._

"_Maybe this will jog your memory." Jordan said as the second man brought a knife to Mickey's throat._

"_Now, how long?"_

_**Please, please, please review??**_


	4. Deterioration

Left or Right?

Chapter 4 – Deterioration

Jo and Mickey returned to the Station feeling a little dejected. The case seemed to be going nowhere. They had one dead woman, one missing husband and a pool of blood. And Mickey also had a headache which was steadily getting worse.

"Apparently, Liam Travis and Lyndsey Andrews were in a Children's Home together and were close friends. But Steven doesn't like Travis very much." Mickey said slumping in a chair.

"So what have we actually got?"

"Nothin', we've got all of one suspect who has disappeared off the face of the Earth and apart from that we haven't got any leads."

"I'm going to go back to the Leisure Centre and pick up the CCTV for the whole of August and September." Jo said standing up ad heading back out.

"You alright?" Jack asked leaning against Mickey's desk.

"Yeah. It's just the case is going nowhere and my head is banging. I can't get rid of it." Mickey said rubbing his eyes.

"You look a bit red. You did get the FME to check you out earlier, didn't you?"

"Yeah, he said I'd have a headache for a while but other than that I'd be fine."

"Maybe you should go and see him again. You can't be too careful with head injuries."

"Nah, if he was worried he'd've sent me home Guv."

"Alright, but take it easy, ok?"

"Yeah Guv." The phone rang and Mickey answered it.

"Someone's just walked into the station and admitted to hitting Lyndsey Andrews this morning."

Mickey and Jack made their way down to interview the person.

"Her name's Laura Jennings, she's got no convictions, clean driving license, no alcohol in her system." Smithy said. "She's in interview room one."

As Jack and Mickey entered the room they saw a woman in her mid thirties sat at the desk, she was pale and shaking.

"Do you want a lawyer, Miss Jennings?" Jack asked gently.

"No." She replied in a shaky voice.

"Interview with Laura Jennings, present are DCI Meadows and DC Webb. You have refused a lawyer?"

She nodded. "You need to answer for the tape, please."

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what happened this mornin'?" Mickey asked.

"I was just driving to work, it was raining so I was going slowly and I had my lights on. I swear, I swear I was driving carefully. She, she just ran out and I put my foot on the break but I couldn't stop in time. It was like it happened in slow motion but there was nothing that I could do about it. I tried to stop, I did, I tried but there was nothing I could do. She just ran out." She ran her hand through her hair, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you stop?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry. I just panicked. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't stop. I don't know what I was doing. She's going to be ok, isn't she? The woman, she'll be fine, won't she?"

"I'm sorry, she died from her injuries."

"No. Oh my God. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I swear, it was an accident. I tried to stop. She just ran out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. If I'd stopped and called an ambulance, would it have made a difference? Would she have lived?"

"There's no way we could ever know. A neighbour called an ambulance straightaway, it would've probably made no difference. The neighbour also said that she ran out in the road and that it looked like an accident." Mickey said gently.

"It is illegal to leave the scene of an accident without reporting it though."

"That woman is goin' to have that on her conscience for the rest of her life." Mickey said when they emerged from the interview.

"Yeah, she was just driving to work, had an accident and got scared. She doesn't deserve this."

"No. She..." Mickey stopped and swayed slightly. He put his hand to the wall to steady himself.

"Mickey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just this headache" He said after a second.

"I really think that you should go and see the FME."

"Yeah, maybe your right." Mickey conceded.

"Guv. A body's just been pulled out of the river by the Braidly Industrial Estate, it looks like it's Steven Andrews." Smithy called from the Custody desk

"Send get forensics down there, and inform MIT. We'll head down there now as well." Without thinking twice Mickey and Jack strode out of the station and into the car park.

As they stopped at the Industrial Estate the sky cracked with huge flash of lightening and rumble of thunder, rain started pouring again, heavier than before.

Mickey and Jack were soaked within a few seconds of getting out of the car, they hurried down the slippery river bank towards the collection of police officers, paramedics and people putting the body into the body bag.

They were just zipping the bag up when Mickey and Jack got close enough to see the body.

"That's him. It's Steven Andrews." Mickey confirmed seeing his face.

"It's a murder enquiry then."

Mickey and Jack followed as the body was carried away.

"We er need to find...what was his name?" Mickey muttered blinking, he was struggling to walk in a straight line as his headache became more intense.

"Mickey?" Jack caught hold of Mickey's arm to support him as he stumbled.

"Jack?" Mickey asked, unable to focus on anything.

"What's wrong?"

"My head...I feel strange." His eye lids felt, heavy like he was extremely tired and his breathing had become slow, each breath sounded loud.

"Sit down here, Mickey." Jack said guiding him onto the low wall that ran alongside the river.

"I don't feel too good, Jack." Callum stood behind Mickey supporting him as he became drowsy.

"Mickey, look at me. Keep talking to me."

Mickey's eyes closed as he slumped backwards until he was completely supported by Callum.

"Mickey?" Jack called anxiously, fear evident in his voice. "Open your eyes, Mickey."

There was no reply. "Call an ambulance." Jack shouted. "Quick." He placed his hand against Mickey's neck to feel for a pulse.

**Please review. Ten points to anyone who can correctly diagnose Mickey's condition!**


	5. Arrested

_Left or Right?_

_Chapter 5 - Arrested_

"_How long?" Jordan repeated._

"_I dunno. Maybe five, ten minutes."_

"_Right, we need to get him out of here."_

"_There's no point in moving him. There's already police watching the place. Leave here and they'll just follow you." Mickey said desperate not to lose them. He was taking deep breaths trying to prevent the panic that was brewing inside him, a panic that if he allowed would cause him to strike out in a effort to release himself from the man's grip._

"_Yeah right."_

"_That's who I was on the phone to, the warehouse is surrounded. Armed police are on their way."_

"_I'm not stupid."_

"_I woudn't've come alone, would I? There is no way you can get out of here wivout being followed. Armed police are minutes away. You're better off givin' yourselves up and finding a good lawyer." He was trying to keep them talking so that Jordan couldn't decide to hurt Andrews._

"_That's bollocks." Jordan shouted. "You're going to phone the little copper friend you were talking to and tell him that you made a mistake."_

"_He's not stupid, he's goin' to guess that somethin's wrong."_

"_He's a copper, you're all stupid. Do it." Jordan picked up Mickey's phone and dialled the last number. "Here." He said handing it over._

"_Sarge, I've made a mistake. Andrews isn't here." Mickey felt the knife dig into his throat, puncturing the skin slightly, he could feel warm blood dripping down to his collar._

"_Mickey, what happened, is someone threatening you?" Callum said immediately suspicious._

"_Yes, Andrews isn't here." Mickey replied._

"_If someone is threatening you, say 'the place is empty."_

"_The place is empty."_

"_Just try and stay calm, CO19 are two minutes away."_

"_Ok, Sarge."_

"_Did he fall for it?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Right smash his phone and tie him up, were going to take the scumbag out the back and get out of here."_

_Mickey tried desperately to think of a way to hold them up for a few minutes while he was being wrestled towards Steven Andrews who was being untied from the chair._

_He struggled against the man, there was no way he could remain calm and allow himself to be tied up in a warehouse, at these bastards mercy, not again._

_He didn't have to think hard, just as his hands were being tied behind his back CO19 burst in with the shout of "Armed police stay where you are."_

_The men were clearly taken by surprise as they jumped and Mickey, unable to stand the feeling of the man's hands on him used that opportunity to over-power him._

_In the struggle Mickey tried to kick the knife out of his hands but was clumsy with his wrists tied together. The knife slipped and was caught by the man who gripped it tightly and hit Mickey in the abdomen._

_Within a millionth of a second there was a bang as one of the officers saw the slight movement, opened fire and shot Mickey's attacker. Mickey couldn't tell where the shot came from but saw the man drop in front of him and heard the knife clatter on the ground._

_He thought he had been punched, winded, he leant forwards trying to ease the pain and looked down to see blood soaking into his shirt. _

_Jack, who had answered the call along with half the other officers at Sun Hill, looked up from talking to the officer who had fired the shot. He hadn't seen Mickey being attacked and was asking the officer why he had discharged his weapon. "He had a knife, he was threatening your DC." He nodded towards Mickey and Jack followed his glance. Then he saw, over the collection of officers gathered around the dead man, Mickey staggering towards him, his face pale and his t-shirt saturated with blood._

_Jack moved forwards and instinctively held his arms out to catch Mickey as he collapsed into him, shock causing his legs to be unable to hold him up any longer._

_Jack gently laid Mickey down on the floor and shouted. "Call an ambulance, Mickey's been stabbed."_

"_Please, Jack, untie my arms." Mickey begged. Jack rolled Mickey onto his side slightly and cut the ropes binding Mickey's wrists._

_Smithy appeared alongside him, taking a first aid kit out of his pocket and quickly putting gloves on. He lifted Mickey's hand away from his abdomen and, seeing the extent of the bleeding, he grabbed a dressing from the first aid kit and placed it firmly over the wound, attempting to staunch the blood flow. A look of fear flashed across Mickey's face, witnessed only by Jack and Smithy._

"_Help me." Mickey gasped, his breathing shallow and rapid._

_Jack pulled off his coat, folded it and placed it under Mickey's knees to ease the strain on his abdomen. _

_He took hold of Mickey's hand who grasped his tightly in return. "It's ok, Mickey, you're going to be fine. Look at me."_

_Mickey looked up at Jack. "I'm scared, Jack."_

"_That's it keep talking to me. You're going to be ok, ambulance is on the way." _

_Mickey was shaking, his skin was clammy as a result of the blood loss and he could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. He'd seen plenty of stab victims and he knew the results. He didn't want to die._

"_Ambulance will be about two minutes, Guv." Callum said from behind the DCI._

"_You hear that Mickey, two minutes, ambulance'll be two minutes."_

"_Good." Mickey said, trying to take deep breaths. "I'm sorry, I panicked. I was scared, I had to get him off me. Couldn't stand his hands on me. Being tied up, reminded me, reminded me of Delaney. I panicked."_

"_Ssh. It's ok, Mickey. Just save your breath." Jack said noticing that Mickey's grip was loosening as he seemed to lose consciousness. Mickey's eyes drifted slowly shut. "No, Mickey, stay with me. Keep your eyes open." He called, shaking Mickey's eyes gently._

"'_M s'rry, Jack." Mickey said opening his eyes for a second and then closing them again. He released his grip of Jack's hand, who remained tightly holding on._

"_Come on Mickey, open your eyes." In the distance they could hear the ambulance coming, getting closer by the second. Jack sighed with relief as two paramedics burst through the doors to the warehouse._

"_What happened?" One of them asked immediately._

"_He was stabbed about ten minutes ago. He's only lost consciousness in the last few minutes though." Smithy said, still holding the bandage tightly over the wound._

"_What's his name?" The paramedic said kneeling down. "Mickey, Mickey Webb." Smithy replied. Jack seemed unable to say anything._

"_Mickey, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" The paramedic asked, when he received no reply he tilted Mickey's head back and listened for a breath. The second paramedic attached a pulse oximeter to Mickey's finger and took an oxygen mask from the bag she had brought._

"_Has he got any medical conditions that you know of?" She asked Jack._

"_No, I don't think so." Jack replied still holding tightly onto Mickey's hand._

"_We need to get him in." The first paramedic said urgently._

"_Can someone give me a hand?" The second paramedic asked. Smithy and Tony jumped to follow her, anything to help Mickey._

_They returned with a stretcher and a carry sheet. The first paramedic turned Mickey onto his side and the second placed the half rolled up carry sheet onto the ground behind him. She then rolled him back towards her and the first paramedic unrolled the carry sheet on the other side._

"_On the count of three, we'll lift him onto the trolley. One, two, three." They then wheeled the trolled out and into the ambulance._

_Jack jumped in with them and, after the doors where slammed shut, the ambulance sped away._

"_Come on, Mickey." Jack muttered, holding Mickey's hand._

"_How much further Leah?" The paramedic asked after a couple of minutes._

"'_Bout a minute and a half."_

"_Put your foot down." He said standing up and injecting Mickey with adrenaline. "He's arrested."_

_**Pretty please review? xxx**_


	6. Cold

Left or Right?

Chapter 6 - Cold

After a few seconds Jack felt a strong pulse beating slowly beneath Mickey's skin. He sighed with relief.

As Roger radioed for an ambulance, Jack and Callum carefully lifted Mickey down from the wall and onto a blanket which had been taken out of the back of an police car.

"Mickey, can you open your eyes?" Callum called, kneeling beside Mickey's unconscious figure.

Mickey's eye lids flickered slightly and remained open for a second or two before closing again.

"No, keep your eyes open, mate. Tell me where it hurts?" Callum continued.

"Head." He gasped. "I'd , I, I weird." His voice was quiet and slurred forcing Callum to lean over to hear him.

Mickey shifted anxiously, trying to move away from their touch. "Lie still, Mickey." Jack said placing a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"No." Mickey gasped. "Let me go. Leave me. My head." Mickey muttered trying to push Jack away. Mickey tried to sit up but flopped back down as a flash of pain shot through his head. He hit his head on the ground as he thrashed around, it clear distress.

Jack slid his hand under Mickey's head to prevent further damage, he took off his jacket, folded it and placed it between Mickey's head and the cold concrete.

Finally a siren sounded and a rapid response vehicle pulled up beside the river bank.

"What happened?" The paramedic had asked before he had even got out of the car and grabbed a bag from the back seat.

"He hit his head earlier and was unconscious for a few seconds. He got himself checked out but he's had a headache which has got worse and he's being acting strangely. He started to lose consciousness about five minutes ago." Jack said quickly.

"What's his name?" The paramedic asked as he knelt down.

"Mickey Webb." Jack answered.

"Mickey can you hear me?" He said into one ear. "Can you open your eyes?"

Mickey's eyes flickered.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" Mickey lifted his hand and placed it against his head, his movements were shaky and uncoordinated.

"Ok, Mickey, you're going to be fine." The paramedic took a small torch and shone it into each of Mickey's eyes in turn. He dropped the torch a second later as Mickey began having a seizure.

The paramedic carefully protected Mickey's head while talking soothingly to his patient. "It's ok, Mickey, everything's going to be fine. Just stay calm." After a few minutes the seizure still hadn't passed.

"Can you take over from me and protect his head?" He asked Jack. Jack nodded and slid over.

The paramedic opened his bag and injected Mickey with a benzodiazepine which slowly reduced the seizure until Mickey lay still again.

"There we go Mickey, all over." The paramedic said reassuringly as an ambulance joined the collection of emergency vehicles lined up along the road.

"This is Mickey Webb." The first paramedic began as the new two got out of the ambulance. "He received a head injury earlier today and had lost consciousness for a few minutes. He has since been suffering from headaches and unusual behaviour. He started to lose consciousness about fifteen minutes ago. He has had a seizure which lasted for six minutes and ceased after I gave him lorazepam. He has unequal pupils and a GCS of 9. Pulse 65, resps 8."

"Alright Mickey," the first paramedic began as the other two pulled the trolley out of the ambulance, "we're going to lift you onto a stretcher and then get you to hospital, alright?"

"Mmm." Mickey sighed. The paramedic wasn't sure if his patient had any awareness of what was going on around him.

"On the count of three, one, two, three." They lifted him onto the trolley and quickly placed it in the back of the ambulance. One paramedic jumped in and sat down beside him monitoring him constantly.

"Do you want to go wiv him?" Said the other to Jack who immediately jumped in the back. The door was slammed shut and within a second they had pulled away, siren blaring, lights flashing.

"Do you know his date of birth?" The paramedic asked Jack.

"Yeah, sixteenth of February 1976." Jack replied straightaway.

"Has he got any medical conditions?"

"No."

"Any medication?"

"Don't think so."

"Right. Put your foot on it, his pulse and GCS is dropping." He shouted. "Mickey, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

Mickey didn't open his eyes so the paramedic squeezed Mickey's finger between his thumb and forefinger.

Mickey moaned slightly and moved away. "GCS is now six." He called out.

They reached the hospital and Mickey was quickly taken out of the ambulance.

"This is Mickey Webb. He's thirty two. He received a head injury earlier today and lost consciousness for two minutes. He's had headaches and began losing consciousness thirty minutes ago. He has a seizure which lasted for six minutes and ended after he was given lorazepam. His pupils are uneven. His GCS was nine at the scene, now down to six. Pulse is sixty, resps eight. He has no known medical conditions and is on no known medication." Jack was held back as they went into resusc and allowed himself to be guided into a relatives room.

Jack jumped, jolted from his thoughts, as the door opened. He stood up anxiously as a grave, weary looking doctor entered. He wasn't sure how long he had been sat there.

"Mr Meadows, please sit down." The doctor said indicating the chair as he sank into an opposite one. "I'm afraid I have bad news. When Mr Webb was brought in he was suffering from a serious head injury caused by a blow earlier today. That injury caused bleeding and swelling within your colleagues brain which led to the pressure in his brain increasing. We did everything we could to reduce the swelling and stop the bleed but I'm afraid the injury was too severe and his heart stopped about thirty minutes ago. We tried to resuscitate him but he died a few moments ago. I'm very sorry."

Jack sat in stunned silence, he was unable to process the information that he had just been given, he didn't want to. "Mickey's dead?"

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "We need to contact his family, do you know how we can contact them?"

"He's got a brother, I'll speak to him."

"Would you like to see him?"

Jack blinked trying to focus on the doctor. "Yes, please."

"If you wait here, I'll have a nurse come and get you in a few minutes."

Jack nodded. He knew that he should contact the Superintendant but he couldn't think of that now, couldn't think of anything except that Mickey was dead, his officer, his colleague, his friend was gone. After all he had been through, after Delaney, Liz, Kate and his Mum, one bang to the head during a routine enquiry had been enough. After everything he had been through, it was all over. Mickey Webb was dead.

Jack followed the nurse into the resusc. "I'm afraid we had to leave all the tube and wires in for the coroner."

Jack didn't reply. Without any conscious thought he walked dazed towards the body, unable to really comprehend that it was Mickey.

But the figure in front of him was Mickey, nothing could change that. He was not just pale, he was white, his mouth was obscured slightly by the tube that was, had been, helping him breath. Jack could now see the swelling on the side of his head, he could see the bruise beneath Mickey's blond hair.

Jack's chest hurt, like it had when he'd had a heart attack but he knew there was no physical cause for the pain now. "Mickey?" He whispered. He held Mickey's hand gently on his own, it was freezing and deadly still. There was no life beneath it, nothing but everlasting emptiness.

"Was he in any pain?" Jack asked the nurse.

"By the time he got to the hospital he was in a very deep coma, he'd have felt nothing."

Jack stood there in silence staring at Mickey. "Is there someone I can contact for you Mr Meadows?" The nurse said a few minutes later, breaking Jack from his reverie.

"No. I have to go back to the station. I'll contact his brother." Jack said and walked out of the hospital without another word.

Jack couldn't actually remember the drive back to the station, he suddenly found himself sat in the car park staring at nothing. All he could think was that Mickey had died, his life was over.

Eventually, he got out of the car and hurried through the station. He didn't want anyone to stop him and ask how Mickey was. So he ignored everyone until he got to the Superintendent's office. He stood outside and took a deep breath, Heaton was in there writing something, oblivious of Jack stood outside.

Jack hesitated, unable to go in. As if he sensed it, Heaton looked up and saw Jack's grave face looking through the door. His slight smile dropped and he motioned for Jack to come in. He stood as Jack opened the door and shut it again behind him.

"How is he?" Heaton asked although he could guess the answer from Jack's expression.

Jack's shook his head. "He," Jack stopped and took a deep breath, "he didn't make it, the doctor said he had a serious head injury."

Heaton lent on the edge of his desk. "I'm sorry, Jack." He said after a minute. "I know you and DC Webb had worked closely together for several years."

"Yeah, we had."

"I'll contact his family."

"It's just his brother." Jack muttered. "I'd like to do it if you don't mind, Sir, I've met his brother once before."

"Ok. I'll contact the Borough Commander and ask Inspector Gold to tell the relief. Will you inform CID?"

"Yes Sir." Jack said and left the office as Heaton picked up the phone.

As he entered the CID office Sam looked up from the file she was reading. "Guv, how's Mickey?" She asked.

"Can you all gather 'round a second." Jack replied. "I've just come from the hospital. Mickey's sustained a head injury earlier today and that caused a bleed on his brain, his heart stopped and they did everything they could to resuscitate him but he died at about four thirty." He said it in a rush, hoping that it would be easier

"But the FME said he was fine." Kezia said, she felt guilty, she should have made him go to hospital, she should have done something.

"I know I'm sure there will be an enquiry into how it happened but right now we need to get the evidence together for the Andrews case for MIT. I think we should hand the case onto them."

"Yes Guv." Everyone murmured.

"Sam can I have a word?" Jack said as he made his way into his office, she followed him.

"I need to contact Mickey's brother. Can you get everything together for MIT."

"Yes, Guv." Sam left the room and Jack sat down at his desk.

He sat with his head in his hands for several minutes but he had to get on with his task however unpleasant. Mickey's only family needed to know that he had died. He opened Mickey's file on his computer and found the right number. He took a deep breath to get the courage to dial it.

It rang several times before a man answered.

"Can I speak to Mr Webb please?" Jack said, hoping to sound professional because he certainly wasn't feeling it.

"Speakin'."

"My name's Detective Chief Inspector Jack Meadows, we met at your mother's funeral." Jack said.

"Oh, yeah, you're Mickey's boss." He said the memory of that day five years ago coming back to him.

"Yes I am."

"Is something wrong? Is Mickey alright?"

"Mickey was involved in an incident earlier today and received a head injury. He collapsed this afternoon and we took his to hospital but I'm afraid he died at four thirty."

"Oh." Mickey's brother replied. Jack could hear him sit down with a bump.

"I'm very sorry."

"Thank you." He paused. "I'm going to get into the car and come to London." He said.

"Alright. Come to Sun Hill Police Station in Canley and I'll take you to the hospital." Jack said.

"I'll be about an hour." He said and hung up.

Jack sat in his office for a long time trying to process what had happened today. It was just a normal investigation. After everything Mickey had been through, he had been beaten up countless times, threatened with knives and guns, blown up and raped and yet a seemingly small bang to the head and that was it, over. It was such a waste of a life, things had been so hard for Mickey but they were starting to look up again. And now it was over. Such a stupid senseless act of violence.

Jack didn't know what to do with himself, he couldn't leave his office, he didn't want anything to do with the case which had killed the man who felt more like family than a colleague.

But eventually his phone rang to tell him that a Christopher Webb was in the front office for him. He dragged himself out of his office and downstairs to meet Mickey's brother.

"I'm Jack Meadows." Jack said extending his hand to the man who looked like a slightly older version of Mickey.

"Chris Webb."

Jack drove him to the hospital in silence.

"Mickey?" Chris had murmured reaching for Mickey's hand in much the same way as Jack had done several hours earlier.

Jack stood at the back of the room to give him some space, he watched Chris as he stood there. He knew Mickey and Chris hadn't been close but Mickey had never said why, and Jack had never asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, bruv." Chris was muttering. "'Specially since Mum died. Too wrapped up in me own grief I s'pose. Always meant to call but I just figured that you'd gone on wiv your life. Fought we had all the time in the world, you know how it is, but now it's too late. I'm sorry." He stroked Mickey's hair back. "What 'appened?" He said to Jack.

"Mickey was investigating an abduction. He went to a suspects house and went round the back to have a look in the windows and the suspect came up behind him and hit him. He was unconscious for about a minute, he wouldn't go to hospital so I made him get checked out by the forensic medical examiner who said he was ok. But later he collapsed, we called an ambulance but his heart stopped at the hospital. They did everything they could but they couldn't resuscitate him. The doctor reckons that his brain had swollen and was bleeding as a result of the head injury, that caused a pressure to build up inside his skull. They did everything they could to reduce the swelling but it caused his heart to stop and they couldn't get it to start again."

"Right." Chris said. "And the guy who hit him?"

"He escaped, we're still looking for him. We're handing the case over to the Murder Investigation Team because the man that had been abducted turned up dead just before Mickey collapsed. Mickey used to work with them, they'll pull out all the stops to find the man who attacked him."

"Good."

"Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"Nah. Can't believe he's gone, first Mum, then Mickey."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could've done."

"Mickey always spoke very highly of you, whenever we got in contact, he respected you an' you were there for 'im when Mum died. I know that meant a lot to 'im." Chris said.

"Mickey and I had worked very closely over the years, we'd become good friends."

"I'm glad someone was there for him. I should've been but fings were always difficult. We were close when we were kids, really close, then dad left an' fings got complicated. Then he went away to join the police an' we never really sorted it out. I meant to when Mum died but we were both grieving. I tried to call him loads a couple of months later but he never answered an' after a while I s'pose I gave up."

"Mickey went through some tough times after your Mum died."

"I should've been there for him. Should've got through it together. I let him down." Chris replied.

**Please review. X**


	7. Reconciliation

_**Thanks to Webbswoman who has been so good with reviewing and been very helpful with her opinion. Cheers.**_

_Left or Right?_

_Chapter 7 - Reconciliation_

_The paramedic stood up and began CPR on Mickey's exhausted body, Jack clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms. "Come on Mickey, don't give up now, not after everything you've been through. Come on." He muttered, he could see the hospital approaching through the darkened ambulance windows._

_Jack felt Mickey's life inching away with every compression the paramedic performed. "Come on, Mick." _

_The ambulance pulled into the hospital and stopped outside the emergency department, the paramedic driving jumped out and opened the door to the back of the ambulance. A dozen or so doctors and nurses were already waiting outside the hospital for him._

"_This is Mickey Webb, he's thirty two and received a stab wound to the upper right quadrant approximately fifteen minutes ago. He arrested about two minutes ago, GCS was six at scene, now three." They pulled the trolley out of the ambulance as the first paramedic continued performing CPR. Jack followed as the hurried Mickey's lifeless body down to resusc and stopped as they entered through the door. He stood outside, just staring as them as they worked._

_After a moment, Smithy appeared at Jack's side. "How is he?" Smithy asked as they watched on in horror._

"_His heart stopped in the ambulance." Jack said not taking his eyes off Mickey._

"_Shit." Smithy replied. _

_They stood in silence, just watching, neither man able to voice his fears. Both had watched as countless colleagues had died through violence, though neither could comprehend the idea of Mickey dying._

_A nurse came out of resusc._

"_You're colleagues of Mr Webb?" She said looking from one to another._

"_Yes." The replied simultaneously, nodding._

"_We've stabilised him but he needs urgent surgery to repair the damage the knife caused. We need to contact Mr Webb's next of kin. Do either of you have any idea who it might be?"_

"_His brother. He lives about an hour away. I can get his contact details." Jack said and walked to the entrance of the hospital to contact Sam Nixon._

"_Sam, it's Jack."_

"_How's Mickey?" She asked immediately._

"_He's stable for the time being. Can you look in Mickey's file and find the number of his brother, he's listed as Mickey's next of kin, the hospital need to contact him." Jack said quickly._

"_Ok. I'm doing it now." Jack could hear Sam clicking a mouse and hitting a few keys on the keyboard._

"_I've got it, are you ready to write it down?"_

"_Just a sec," Jack said as he fished around in his pocket for a pen and piece of paper. "Go on."_

"_Christopher Webb. 07796343763."_

_Jack read it back to her and then hung up and went back into the hospital to give the number to the nurse._

"_I contacted your colleague's brother." She said when she returned ten minutes later. "His given his permission for us to operate on Mr Webb and he's on his way to the hospital. Mr Webb will go to theatre in about fifteen minutes. Would you like to sit with him until then?"_

_Jack and Smithy both nodded and she led them into resusc and got chairs for them to sit on. They sat like that, both deep in thought, while nurses and doctors bustled around them for fifteen minutes when the nurse returned to take him to theatre. _

_A second nurse arrived. "I can take you to wait upstairs near the theatre if you'd like." She said softly. They nodded and followed._

_They sat there until an hour later another man was ushered into the room._

"_Mr Webb?" Jack said standing up._

"_Yeah." The man replied, he looked remarkably like Mickey and was undoubtedly his brother._

"_I'm DCI Jack Meadows, Mickey's boss. This is Sergeant Smith."_

_Chris shook both of their hands and sat down. He couldn't help but think he recognised Jack but couldn't think where from. He certainly recognised the name, Mickey had mentioned the man several times._

_Time seemed to pass slowly until four hours later as tired looking man entered the room._

"_My name's Mr Harding, I'm the consultant general surgeon and I've been operating on Mr Webb." He began shaking the three men's hands and sitting down._

"_Mr Webb made it through surgery. He is still very weak but stable. We discovered massive internal bleeding and trauma to the right kidney and liver. We removed the kidney and but he should be able to live normally with just one, we also had to remove part of the liver and will be testing his liver function later to check that it is performing satisfactorily. He also lost a lot of blood which we have replaced and he arrested twice on the table and had to be resuscitated each time. The next few hours will be critical, he'll shortly be taken to intensive care where he will be kept in a drug induced coma until at least tomorrow before we start to reduce the sedatives."_

"_What are his chances?" Mickey's brother asked._

"_It's too early to say but if he gets through the night then things start to look much more positive."_

"_Can I see him?" Chris asked._

"_As soon as he's been settled in to ICU, I'll have a nurse come and take you to him. You must remember that your brother is seriously ill. He's on a ventilator which is currently breathing for him as he is not strong enough to do it for himself. He is also surrounded by many machine which are monitoring him. I'm sure it will seem very frightening for you but all the equipment is there to help your brother. A nurse will be in to collect you in about five minutes."_

"_Thank you."_

_A nurse turned up five minutes later and escorted Chris to Mickey's bedside. Chris was shocked to see the brother who he hadn't seen for so many years lying before him on the bed, looking small and fragile._

_Jack watched on through the glass in the door, not wanting to impose but needing to know how Mickey was._

_He stayed watching as Chris sat beside Mickey's bed. He could hear him talking to Mickey._

"_You haven't half given me a scare, Mickey. When the nurse rang to say you'd been stabbed, I was terrified. As I drove down, I was trying to remember the last time we spoke and then I realised that it wasn't since Mum died. Five years is a long time not to speak to your brother. I don't really know how it happened, didn't notice the time pass and that's when I realised that I really missed you. I tried to ring you a couple of times after Mum died but I guess you were busy, working all hours like usual. I wanted you to come and stay at Christmas, didn't want you to be alone. _

_The kids are all nagging me about you all the time, Harry's decided he wants to be a policeman, always going on 'bout his uncle Mickey, how he's going to be just like you. _

_And Lillie's just started school, you should have seen her in her tiny uniform on the first day, confident as anything, didn't even look back. Her and Harry both love school, not like us ay? It was always any excuse for us to skive off, Mum used to do her nut at us. Dad didn't give a stuff though, did he?_

_You were right about him, that he didn't care 'bout us and Mum, I never saw it at the time but now I look at Harry and Lillie and I know I could never leave them, no matter what, nothin' on Earth would make me walk away from them. The day I leave them will be the day I die._

_We were better off wivout him though, you could see that. We should've never had that argument the day you left to join the police, we should've shorted it out straight away. Like Mum used to say 'never go to bed on an argument'. Maybe if we'd sorted it out then we wouldn't've just gone five years wivout seeing each other. You were right of course, what you said. _

_It shouldn't take something like this to bring us back together. I promise that when you get through all of this, you're going to come and stay wiv me, Sarah and the kids. I'm never gonna let any time pass between us seeing each other again, I promise. If you'd died an' we'd never sorted it out, I'd never've forgiven myself."_

_Jack walked away not wanting to invade their privacy. He went back to the station but his mind remained on Mickey. He returned later that evening to find Chris still sat by his brothers bed, still talking._

_Jack stuck his head round the door when the sound of talking had stopped. "How is he?" He asked._

"_No change." Chris replied._

"_You were at my Mum's funeral, weren't you?" Chris asked finally realising why Jack looked familiar._

"_Yeah." Jack replied coming into the room._

"_You were a big support to Mickey that day. I was no help, could hardly cope wiv my own grief let alone Mickey's. I should've been there for him, I had my wife but he had no one."_

"_You were grieving. Mickey got through it but it was tough for him."_

"_I tried to call him a few months later, could never get an answer."_

"_Things were very difficult for him around then."_

"_How did this happen?" Chris asked nodding at Mickey lying on the bed._

"_He was investigating an abduction, a suspect had connections to a warehouse and Mickey and a couple of other officers went to watch the place. Mickey went in to have a look around and the suspect found him. Armed response were called because the suspects had knives and we raided the place but one suspect had him tied up and stabbed him. He was shot by armed response but it was a second too late."_

_Chris didn't say anything._

"_If you want to get a coffee or some fresh air, I'll stay wiv him, I'll come and find you if anything changes."_

"_Cheers, I could really do wiv a coffee. Thanks."_

_Jack pulled up another chair and sat down. In the silence, interspersed only by the beep and hiss of the various machines, Jack couldn't stop images of the last few hours flashing through his mind. He could see Mickey lying on the floor, blood drenching his clothing and hear the paramedic saying 'he's arrested' over and over in his head. He shuddered at the memories of his best officer, his friend so desperately injured. And he couldn't stop the nasty voice in his head saying 'he could still die'._

_Jack didn't move from his seat when Chris returned and joined him by the bed._

"_Mickey really looks up to you." Chris said breaking the near silence. "I can tell from the way used to talk about you, before our Mum died. She always used to say it as well. That you've done more for Mickey than anyone else ever has."_

"_Mickey's a outstanding detective, and he's a good friend." Jack replied, his voice catching in his throat slightly._

_Jack returned each day to find Chris in the same position by his brothers side and the sat together for many hours in companionable silence._

_After a week there was still no change and Jack was filling Chris in on the case._

"_...Found that the man shot dead did stab Mickey so the case has been closed."_

"_And the other guys involved?"_

"_All charged with abduction, false imprisonment and assault, everything has been handed over to the CPS."_

_Mickey could hear the two familiar voices echoing through the darkness, he recognised the voices but in his confused state couldn't give them names._

_As the fog around his mind began to clear, Mickey tried to work out where he was and what had happened. He tried to open his eyes but was assaulted by the level of bright white light in the room and so shut them tightly again and allowed himself to drift back into the fog._

_When he next ventured into the land of the light again, the room was silent and much darker. He looked around the room without moving his head and realised that he was in hospital but he had no idea why._

_He thought it was dusk, but it could also have been dawn and there was a man sat by his bed, he was leaning on his hand and looking out of the window. _

_Mickey frowned trying to decide the identity of the man beside him. When he realised who it was, even he couldn't believe that it had taken him a moment to recognise his own brother._

_He tried to speak but no sound came out, he swallowed, taking the edge of the pain from his raw throat and tried again. "Chris?" He whispered._

_The man turned to look at Mickey with an astounded look on his face. "Hi." He replied. "About time to, lying around in bed for a week, that's just lazy!"_

_Mickey grinned, although it was difficult as he could now feel a oxygen mask on his face. "Shut up." He paused to take a breath. "What happened?"_

"_You were stabbed, a week ago at a warehouse."_

"_Oh yeah." Mickey said remembering the abduction case. "It's good to see you, Chris."_

"_You too, mate. I'd better tell a nurse that you've woken up."_

_A nurse and doctor entered a few moments later._

"_Hello, Mickey. My names Mr. Harding. Can you tell me where you are?"_

"_St. Hughs."_

"_Can you remember what happened to you?"_

"_I was stabbed."_

"_When you were brought into us you had lost a lot of blood and your heart had stopped. We stabilised you and took you to theatre where we had to remove your right kidney and part of your liver. We've tested the function of your left kidney and your liver and they seem to be working fine. There could still be complications but we don't think you're going to have any long term effects. Now you just need to rest and we'll have you up and about in no time at all. Are you in any pain?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ok, we'll increase the dose of painkillers."_

_As the doctor left the room Mickey could already feel his eye lids getting heavy._

_**A happier ending this time I think. Don't want to be mean again! Please review.**_


	8. In The Arms Of An Angel

**Appologies for the delay. I've just started uni and freshers week has taken up the majority of my time. Please review x**

Left or Right?

Chapter 8 – In The Arms Of An Angel 

Jack took off his suit jacket and hung it over the back of his chair. He thought that coming and doing some work might take his mind of the day's events. He sat down in the chair and turned the computer screen on to check his emails.

He rubbed his eyes trying to focus on the screen but his mind kept on wandering and he couldn't make any sense of it. He couldn't make any sense out of anything at the moment.

Eventually he gave up and turned the computer back off. He stood and looked out of the window at the morning traffic passing the station.

He rubbed his eyes again, he didn't think he could stand sitting through another colleagues funeral, especially not Mickey's funeral.

Eventually it was time and he joined his grieving officers in the yard. Uniform where dressed smartly in their uniforms, white gloves on their hands. CID were dressed in black suits and white shirts, the men all wearing black ties.

They travelled to the church in silence, the same church as Mickey's Mum's funeral had been held at five years before. Mickey was to be buried beside his Mum, together again.

As Jack got out of his car he could see Chris and his family stood talking to the vicar. He wanted to go and speak to him but couldn't make his legs move in that direction. His whole body felt like the strength of gravity had doubled, he didn't have the energy to move.

Jack could almost feel Chris' grief from where he was stood frozen to the spot. It was being emitted in constant waves of pain and guilt, he could see it in his stance, the way he held his head, gestured with his hands. He might just as well be screaming it.

Jack had to look away, it was too painful watching Mickey's brother who was so alike him that Mickey could have risen from the dead and be stood a few feet before him.

He turned and caught sight of Kezia stood nearby. He knew that she had taken it particularly hard, they had worked closely many times and she felt like she was to blame, she should have prevented the assault, made him go to hospital. Jack knew that he should talk to her about it, normally he would have, his officers health and sanity was very important to him but he was so wrapped up his own grief that even saying Mickey's name had become almost impossible.

Jo moved towards Kezia and slipped an arm around the young officer. She felt an element of guilt as well, she had noticed his sudden, inexplicable personality change, she should have known it was a symptom of a head injury.

But Jack alone felt the greatest guilt. He was Mickey's DCI, Hell, he was Mickey's friend, he should have taken care of him, ensured he came to no harm, but like so many times before he had let Mickey down and this time Mickey had paid the ultimate price. It should have been him being buried today not Mickey, who had his whole life ahead of him. Jack thought of Mickey almost as a son and parents should always outlive their children. That was natural, that was right, the way it should be.

The officers from Sun Hill proceeded as one into the church, tragedy always brought them together, during difficult times they needed to be able to trust each other. Jack sat down directly behind Chris and his family. He'd had a chance to get a closer look at his children as they had come into the church. The boy looked about seven and the girl four, both had their uncles fair hair.

The vicar stood before his silent audience, he began talking but Jack didn't, couldn't, hear a word he said. In his mind he could see Mickey sat at his desk, the team arguing about a case, just a normal day. That was how he preferred to remember Mickey, lively, caring, a good officer. He couldn't stand the image of Mickey's dead, lifeless face. Couldn't think of him as a body, lying in a hospital morgue.

A movement in front of him brought him round from his daydream. Chris had stood up and was moving towards the front.

"When Mickey an' I were children we were inseparable, always looking out for each other. At school I used to beat up any kids that picked on him an' he used to get me out of trouble with his quick mind. He was the best little brother in the world, he'd convince you the sky was green if it'd help me, he knew the estate we lived on better than anyone an' always had somewhere for us to hide when I'd done something to annoy the other kids. No matter what he was always there for me. In return I used to stick up for him when our Dad had a go.

But even when he was young he always stood up for what he believed in, our Mum always taught us right from wrong but for Mickey it was black an' white. There was no in between, you were either good or bad. He always stuck up for the little kid at school, and he hated crime. It was no surprise that he joined the police when he was eigh'een.

But the night before he left home, me an' him had a fight. It was stupid an' even at the time I knew 'e was right cos 'e was always right, but I was angry an' we never made it up. It's the biggest regret of my life that we never sorted it out. After out Mum was killed, I wanted to but we were grieving an' I kept thinkin' I'll call him tomorrow an' we'll be fine but I never did an' all of a sudden it was five years later an' I'm getting a phone call sayin' he was dead. I never got the chance to say sorry an' tell him how much I loved him, an' now it's too late, I never will. All because of one stupid argument.

I'll never forget my brother, I never could. I see his face every morning in my son. I see his smile on my daughters lips every time she laughs an' I know that he'll live on as long as they live.

Everyone here knew Mickey, knew how much he cared, knew that he was a good police officer and a good person. And I hope you'll never forget 'im. I never will." He choked and wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand he sat back down beside his wife.


End file.
